Against The World
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine Anderson is tired of running. Based on the "World of Watches" and is a follow-on to "Cross to Bear", but it's recommended that you read "Into The Gloom" first, followed by "Cross to Bear", and then "Against The World". Give these 3 fics a shot, you'll be surprised.


_**A/N: **This was meant to be a drabble and turned into a short fic. You can see this as the third installment to the SeBlaine Watch!Verse, where part 1 is "Into the Gloom", part 2 is "Cross to Bear" and then this is the part 3. This is based on the Russian fantasy/horror series "Watch Series". You don't need to read the books to know the story, but it's recommended that you read the other two fics first to get some context. This is unbeta-ed so all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. Please give me feedbacks and rec the fic if you like it. Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles that aren't posted on this site. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com". Please be sure to say hello!_

* * *

AGAINST THE WORLD

Blaine Anderson had never known true happiness until he met Sebastian Smythe.

Growing up, his family was never around. He always thought it was just classic case of having successful parents and a charismatic brother who was every parents' dream. He also thought that was the norm for the baby of the family, especially when that baby was a surprise baby, to be constantly forgotten and put in second place. Thinking back, Blaine now wished that was truly the case. If everything had been normal, then they wouldn't have been in this situation.

For the past two years, it had just been Sebastian and Blaine. It wasn't easy, being two teenagers on the run, but they were together. They had each other, and they loved each other. It was as Blaine would put it, "You and me against the world."

"Do you regret it?" Blaine once asked Sebastian.

"Never." Sebastian would give him a trademark smirk and one of those sidelong glances. "I introduced you to this world, didn't I?"

"You saved me from those vampires," Blaine would reply.

"And brought you into the Light." Sebastian would finish the sentence for him.

That wasn't all there was. Blaine knew. He had known that in another timeline, things had turned out differently; and that they had lost each other in the ancient battle between the Dark and the Light. It was a difficult reality to accept, even if it was an alternate one. The fact still remained that it had happened, and that it had existed, at one point.

Until Sebastian broke the rules and used the Chalk of Fate to reverse everything.

Alteration of history was forbidden, even though what Sebastian had done was to right the wrongs, to save the innocent victims in the eternal struggle of Light and Dark. But in spite of everything, Blaine knew that Sebastian did it for him.

"If I have to do all over again, I still won't change a thing." Sebastian had told him. "I don't care about becoming the Great One. They can take their War and shove it up their asses."

No one was supposed to find out, and no one would've found out. But somehow, strangely enough, the Inquisition did. The Inquisition, an ancient but uneasy alliance formed between the Light and the Dark to police each other and carried out the laws drawn up in the treaty to maintain peace.

And that was how Sebastian and Blaine knew that they were most likely pawns in a grand and elaborate scheme in this War; and that the change in history had been an intended outcome. Therefore, they had no other option except to flee. To run far away from where they were from, to be lost amongst the humans, and never again enter the Gloom.

They got by, using their abilities to their advantage. Actually, only Sebastian was able to use his abilities. Blaine, while having chosen the side of Light, was never able to display his power. His power had never awoken, and it was a strange mystery that no one could seem to explain or solve. There were times that Blaine hated his uselessness.

They stayed under the radar, off the grid, and moved often. Blaine knew how hard it was for Sebastian to leave everything behind. Sebastian might not admit it, but Blaine would at times catch him in deep thoughts, staring off into space with a tinge of sadness in those sea green eyes.

Blaine thought they were doing okay. He was sure that even Sebastian was slowly becoming complacent about their situation. After all, things had seemed so normal.

* * *

The front door to their tiny apartment blew open without warning. Sebastian was on his feet in seconds, placing himself in front of Blaine, trying to protect him and shield him from what the Inquisition had come for. Great One or not, Sebastian was still a teenager. He was no match for the Inquisition, the powerful beings who had been using their powers for centuries.

"Sebastian!" Blaine wanted to get to Sebastian, but they were both restrained by this point.

"Don't hurt him!" Sebastian pleaded. "It's me you want. Let Blaine go. Please."

Blaine could only watch helplessly as they started to pull Sebastian away. Blaine struggled against the man who held him in place, but he couldn't move.

"Promise me, Blaine." There was a tremor in Sebastian's voice as he tried to hold his emotions in check. Blaine knew that the Inquisition wouldn't just punish Sebastian for his transgression. They were going to kill him. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll keep on living."

"But I—"

"Promise me!" Sebastian cut him off. There was now an urgency in his voice. "You have to keep on living."

Something about this whole thing didn't seem right. Sebastian was innocent; he was only trying to do what was right. It was the fault of those unknown individuals who was behind this. The very same individuals who framed Cooper in the original timeline for a crime he didn't commit; the very same individuals who caused a rift between Blaine and Sebastian and led Blaine to choose the Dark side out of revenge and familial loyalty; and the very same individuals who forced Sebastian's hand and made him result to using the Chalk of Fate.

There would've never been any need for Sebastian to change history if all these events hadn't occurred in the old timeline. It was almost as though someone was trying so hard to target them, to single them out and destroy them. But for what? Why waste so much effort on two teenagers, especially when one of them couldn't even use his powers?

In the end, it was the pained gasp that escaped from Sebastian's lips that did it. Blaine couldn't stand by and let the Inquisition take the love of his life away to his death. He could not, no, he would not allow it.

"We have our orders to execute him right here." One of them had said as he stepped forward, ready to deliver the killing blow.

No, that didn't make sense. Nothing about this made sense. Blaine was certain that his theory was correct. There were certain individuals behind this, and whatever it was that they were planning, they would succeed if these men kill Sebastian.

"NO!" Blaine didn't even realize the scream that he heard was his own. It was almost as though everything was moving in slow motion. He could no longer feel the pair of arms that were restraining him as he threw the man off him, sending the Inquisition member crashing into the wall behind him.

Blaine lunged at the man who was holding Sebastian down. He felt a sharp pain stinging his left shoulder as he was struck but he ignored it. He kept going until he was standing inches apart from Sebastian's captive. For a fleeting second, Blaine could've sworn he saw fear in the eyes of the man as Blaine shoved him to the side.

Placing himself in front of Sebastian, it was now the two of them against three Inquisition members.

"You're not taking Sebastian." Blaine was surprised by how calm he sounded. "You'll have to go through me first."

Blaine didn't care if he perished in the process. He was done running. He was done putting Sebastian through all this. For the longest time he had thought it was entirely his fault for rashly choosing the side of the Dark in another timeline. Yes, Blaine was still at fault, but he had been manipulated. They had all been manipulated. And damn if Blaine Anderson was going to give it all up without a fight.

"We will crush you." One of the Inquisition members said, although he looked heavily injured. "You've just signed your death warrant resisting us."

"Actually, I think Blaine just kicked your asses." Sebastian sounded a bit breathless behind him, but Blaine could hear the pride in his voice. "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

Blaine felt different. It was as though he had been given a new life. There was an indescribable energy coursing through him, igniting his every being. Power. Blaine could feel his power. The awoken power of a Light Other.

"Never been better." Blaine took a step back so that he stood next to Sebastian.

There was always a possibility that they would die fighting the Inquisition, which consisted some of the most powerful Light and Dark Others; but that wouldn't happen today.

"So what do you say, Sebastian?" Blaine smiled and reached for Sebastian's hand. His heart fluttered as Sebastian laced his fingers with his. "You and me against the world?"

"You and me against the world."

Today, they would live.

(End)

* * *

_**Addendum:** I most likely will either expand on this fic or write a follow on to this. If you like this fic, please give me a review and rec it. I'd also be honored if you can follow me on my Tumblr "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com". I post my SeBlaine drabbles there. Thanks again for reading._


End file.
